The Dragon Prince Trilogy:Path of The Shinobi
by alphagirl1711
Summary: Raised by the Uchiha clan, Yaiba Tatsu was well known in Konoha as Sasuke Uchiha's dragonic brother. Now, at age twelve he has a mission; protect Sasuke from anything that can hurt him. [SasuNaru in later chapters]. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**ALPHA:** **Hey peoples! This story just decided to drill itself into my brain and I couldn't resist! I just started watching** _ **Naruto**_ **again and I got this idea for a new story but depending on the feedback I get, I'm gonna need some motivation before I decide whether or not I continue this story. If any of you like this and if I decide that I don't want to finish the story, PM me if you want to take this story of my hands.**

 **NARUTO:** **I bet since the show is focused on me, that I'm the main hero in this, right?**

 **SASUKE:** **Hn, wrong dobe, this story is about me and Alpha's oc.**

 **NARUTO:** ***growls angrily at Sasuke* OH YEA! AND HOW WOULD** **YOU** **KNOW THAT TEME?!**

 **ALPHA:** ***wiggles finger in ear trying to get rid of the ringing*OW! Uh, hello~, sensitive wolf ears here, *flattens ears against head* and Naruto, if you bothered to read your script, you would know that this story is mainly about the relationship between my oc and Sas-ga - I mean Sasuke,*smiles innocently at Sasuke who is glaring at me*and how he influences the story.**

 **SAKURA:** ***light bulb* Wait, HE?**

 **ALPHA:** ***eyes dilate and Sasuke and Naruto grab me while I try to claw pinkys eyes out* DIEEEEEEE!**

 **SAKURA:** ***shreaks like a banshee in fear and crawls away from me bawling her eyes out* I-it wa-was j-j-jus-st a s-simp-ple que-question-n.**

 **NARUTO:** ***struggling to keep alpha from mauling Sakura* RUN SAKURA-CHAN, RUN!*lets out a breath as Sakura leaves than lets alpha go* Phew, that was a close one.**

 **SASUKE:** ***also lets go of alpha* Hn, what do you hope to accomplish by killing Sakura, Alpha?**

 **ALPHA:** ***looking at Sasuke and Naruto with the flames of YOUTH in my eyes* I SHALL RID THIS WORLD OF THE HORRID COLOUR KNOWN AS PINK USING THE POWER OF YYOOUUTTHH!**

 **SASUKE AND NARUTO:** **X.x =X.x= *R.I.P death by too much YOUTH***

 **ROCK LEE:** ***Appears out of nowhere* YOSH! Alpha-chan, you are just bursting with so much youth it would appear that Sasuke-san and Naruto-san could not handle your large amount of youthfulness.**

 **ALPHA:** **LEE, I LOVE YOU! *GLOMP OF YOUTH***

 **KAKASHI:** ***walks in, sees Sasuke and Naruto dead on the floor and alpha trying to molest Lee, sighs, then walks back out shouting* IRUKA-CHAN~! LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GONNA BE IN BED FOR A WHILE!**

 **IRUKA:** ***could be heard from another room* What's going on in there Kakashi-kan?**

 **KAKASHI:** **Don't worry, it's just alpha being alpha.**

 **NARUTO:** ***is revived by kyuubi* OK, since alpha is currently molesting bushy-brows and Sasuke-teme's dead, I'll do the disclaimer, believe it. AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **Naruto**_ **or any of its characters, but, by the looks of it, she's gonna kidnap Lee.*looks over at alpha, sees her hogtie lee and then drag him away into a dark room laughing like a madwoman/wolf loudly shouting "MINE! YOU HEAR ME KISHIMOTO-SAN, MINE!"***

 **LEE:** **X.x*unconscious***

 **:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

 **Chapter 1 – An abandoned legacy is saved**

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)**

Mikoto Uchiha walked through the forest that surrounded Konoha with her 2 week old son, Sasuke, in her arms and her older son, Itachi, walking next to her. She had decided to take a walk that morning with her boys as her husband, Fugaku, was at work and Kushina had plans with Minoto today.

"Mother, may I hold Sasuke, please?" A young voice asked from next to her and she looked down into Itachi's hopeful face and she smiled. Itachi hardly showed emotion but when Sasuke was born, a light appeared in Itachi's eyes when he held his little brother for the first time, which made Mikoto so happy she had started crying. "Of course you can, Ita-chan." Mikoto said smiling at Itachi before she placed Sasuke into Itachi's waiting and eager little arms. When Sasuke was comfortably nestled in his brother's arms he decided to take a nap and so Sasuke nuzzled his head into Itachi's chest and Itachi couldn't help but smile at his little brother in his arms. Mikoto giggled at the sight before she stopped in her tracks, as did Itachi, when they heard something that wasn't normally heard in the forest. They both looked at Sasuke thinking that it was him but he was fast asleep and that noise sounded a little far from them. "We must be hearing things from the village." Mikoto sugested but Itachi shook his head, "No, that came from ahead of us; the village is a ways behind us." They paused when they heard it again. It was the cry of an infant. Mikoto and Itachi shared a look before running ahead, Itachi being careful with Sasuke, not wanting to wake his brother up.

When they broke through the tree-line they came across a river. It was one of the larger ones that came all the way from the ocean but that wasn't what made them stop, it was what had washed up on the bank of the river that caught their attention. It was a burial casket. It was made out of finely sanded wood with metallic designs all around the sides. These designs were all of different animals; from birds to wolves to sharks to crocodiles. On the lid of the casket was a beautiful image of a woman that had feathered wings attached to her shoulder blades; a long, thin tail protruding from the base of her spine with long, curved spines going down the length of it; wolf ears sitting comfortably on top of her head; three slits on either side of her neck that looked like gills; her nose looked like that of a feline; she had sharp fangs protruding from the corners of her mouth; on her forearms that she had crossed over her chest, she had scales instead of skin that ended at her elbow with a curved spike and the back of her hands and fingers were covered in a thin layer of what they guessed was supposed to be bone.

"Ita-chan could you hand me a kunai, please." Mikoto asked and was quickly handed the weapon. Mikoto walked over to the casket and broke the rusty lock that kept it closed easily before she through the lid open to reveal two bodies within. The first was a young woman that looked like the one on the lid. Her hear, wings, tail, ears and scales were all black in colour and they were right about the design on the lid as this woman had a layer of bone on the back of her hands and fingers that connected with her clawed fingernails. She was wearing a black dress that had integrated designs on the skirt of the dress that were midnight blue, forest green and violet in colour. Mikoto touched her fingers to the woman's neck, but she was long since dead. Mikoto sighed before turning to the second occupant of the casket to find that, not only was he alive, but he was the baby that her and Itachi were looking for! He looked like the woman that was holding him and next to him was a thick book that was a bit damaged by water and there was an envelope sticking out. Mikoto took the envelope and opened it to find a necklace that had a beautiful golden amber gem that was cut in the shape of a shield and had a black dragon wrapped around it hanging by a silver chain alongside a letter, inside the envelope. Mikoto opened the letter and read it out loud so that Itachi could hear.

" _To whoever finds this._

 _Whoever you are, if you are reading this, it means that I died by the hands of my delusional husband._

 _He has accused me of adultery because my baby has my biological father's eyes instead of the eyes of my husband. My father died before I turned twelve and my mother remarried shortly after as was our custom, but he will not listen to me. I fear for my child, which is why I am writing this._

 _I request that you find a loving home for Yaiba, my son._

 _He was born on July 3_ _rd_ _and I hope you take this book and the dragon toy as well. I had made the toy for him while I was pregnant and the book is the history of my people; the people of Draygoondia. The necklace is his royal crest and if you look on his right shoulder, he has a small birthmark there in the shape of a dragon that signifies his royal blood._

 _Signed;_

 _Former queen of draygoondia_

 _Anguru Tatsu_

 _p.s. I love you, Yaiba. My little black dragon"_

Mikoto looked at the baby as he lay wiggling in the midnight blue blanket that he was wrapped in; the dragon toy that was mentioned in the letter clenched tightly in his little hand. Mikoto sighed before she put the letter back into the evelope and put it back into the book before she picked Yaiba up. The little dragon boy stopped wiggling when he felt himself being lifted up. He opened his eyes to reveal golden eyes that burned as bright as the embers of a fire. Mikoto smiled at him as he looked up at her with wonder before he smiled and started giggling. Mikoto giggled as well with a closed eye smile before she looked at Itachi still smiling. Itachi blinked before he sighed and simply said; "Father's not going to like this."

 **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A BABY SASUKE~**

 **(Fugaku's pov)**

I sighed as I walked with Minoto and Kushina to my home as I had apparently 'invited' them over for dinner. _'I'd love to know where_ _ **I**_ _was when that happened.'_ I thought as we walked glancing at the blonde that was supposedly my best friend and the pregnant redhead that was best friends with my wife, Mikoto. _'Mikoto's gonna skin me alive.'_ I mentally shuddered as I thought about other things my wife would do to me. She might not be a ninja, but Uchiha women are scary; both ninja and none. I looked up when heard the cry of an infant and found myself at the doorway that lead to my doo- uh, home.

When I entered I saw my five year old and eldest son, Itachi, feeding his two week old brother, Sasuke, his dinner bottle while sitting on the couch. He looked up when we entered, blinked twice and then looked back at his brother with a sigh before he spoke; "Your lucky mother made too much food, or else she would have thrown a fit. But, then again, she has a little 'surprise' for you too, father." I looked at my son with confusion and he notice but only pointed to a door that lead to the bedrooms were, almost as if he timed it, the cry of an infant was heard. _'But, that can't be right, Sasuke is right here, drinking his formula. But then why do I hear a baby crying.'_ My eyebrows knited together as I walked towards the paper screen door and opened it to find my wife holding a young baby, more or less the same age as Sasuke, and the child had wings and a tail of all things!

Mikoto noticed my presince and smiled as she held the little boy's body close and looked at me with pleading eyes, but before I could say anything she thrust a letter into my face; "I found this with him along with other things. Read it before you decide, please." I decided to humour my wife as this might get me out of trouble about Minoto and Kushina being here without me informing her that they were coming.

 **~ITTY BITTY TIME SKIP BROUT TO YOU BY MITTENS, THE TALKING, PURPLE, THREE EYED CAT; ALSO KNOWN AS MY MUSE~**

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)**

Minoto, Kushina, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and Yaiba were in the living room watching Fugaku as he sat in front of all of them with his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers laced together in front of his face with his eyes closed. Minoto had called this position the 'Uchiha thinking pose' as it was apparent that all Uchiha do this when in thought about something. Well the males at do least. Fugaku sighed and opened his eyes and finally spoke; "You can keep him." Mikoto launched herself at Fugaku with a squeal of delight and hugged him tightly repeating 'I love you' over and over before she quickly kissed him then took Yaiba from Kushina as she had asked to hold the dragonic infant. Mikoto cuddled Yaiba close to her body than looked at Fugaku and smiled happily.

Fugaku sighed but smiled slightly at the sight. This was going to be interesting, indeed.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **ALPHA:** **YAY! I did it! I did it! YAY ME! 'If you can guess were this comes from, I'll see if I will write the next chapter and dedicate it to you, but if I don't continue this I'll mention you in the next chapter of my other story called "dark warrior", Okay?'**

 **MITTENS:** ***Appears in a puff of smoke* meow~!**

 **ALPHA:** **Grrrr...Bark! Bark!**

 **MITTENS:** **Hisssss! *Runs away with alpha in hot purrrsut***

 **SARUTOBI:** ***sweat drop* OK looks like alpha is currently looking for inspiration, so please R &R and if you are a fan of **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender**_ **, Alpha wrote a story called Dark Warrior that is in that category. So if you are interested, Alpha would love it if you read it, you would really make her happy and she would write more as a result. Farwell, everyone. *disappears in a swirl of leaves***

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALPHA:** **Hi all! Sorry for not updating in like forever but I did say that this was only an idea that anyone can take with my permission and I just got through a cross-country move so it has been hectic. If anyone wants this story, just message me and you can have it!**

 **LEE:** **Does that mean that you are getting rid me too, Alpha-chan? T.T**

 **ALPHA:** **NO WAY! I was actually thinking of making an AU story of my other character and you in the future if I get time to write it. So don't worry Lee-kan, I will never let you go! *glomp***

 **LEE:** ***returns the hug with anime tears flowing down his cheeks*Oh Alpha!**

 **ALPHA:** ***also crying anime tears*Oh Lee!**

 **LEE:** **Oh Alpha!**

 **ALPHA:** **Oh Lee!**

 **LEE:** **Oh Alpha!**

 **ALPHA:** **Oh Lee!**

 **LEE:** **Oh Alpha!**

 **ALPHA:** **Oh Lee!**

 **NARUTO:** **Oh brother...-_-' Well anyway AlphaGirl1711 does not on** _ **Naruto**_ **(Thank kami-sama for that...) or any of its characters.**

 **LEE AND ALPHA:** ***still hugging and crying in the background***

 **1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

 **Chapter 2 – Ghosts of the night**

 **(Yaiba's pov)**

I let out a sigh as me and Sasuke sat in class starring out the window, waiting for Iruka-sensei to come back with Naruto; the resident prankster; and continue with class. I glanced at my brother; we had been raised together, so of course we would see each other as brothers; he appeared to be really irritated today, but I don't blame him, what with all these damn annoying fangirls of his hanging off him like squealing monkeys. I chuckled at the mental image that thought caused and Sasuke looked over at me, raising a brow in question. I grinned; showing off my raiser-sharp, snake-like teeth; before leaning in and whispering it to him. I pulled back still grinning and all Sasuke did was shake his head and role his eyes at me while chuckling to himself; the trademark Uchiha smirk playing on his lips. My ear twitched towards the door as footsteps started to approach the classroom door and the sent that I picked up told me that it was Iruka-sensei with Naruto. I sighed before assuming the trademark 'Uchiha thinking pose', Sasuke doing the same as I only did that as a queue that Iruka-sensei was close.

Iruka-sensei came in with Naruto slung over his shoulder, tied up and complaining loudly; a little too loudly for my sensitive ears but anyway; before dropping him unceremoniously on the floor. "OW!" Naruto shouted as his butt had a harsh introduction to the cold tile floor, but Iruka-sensei didn't seem to care at the moment as he berated Naruto for his behaviour. Naruto ignored Iruka-sensei as he was being scolded so Iruka-sensei took a different root; he turned on us instead. "Fine! Since you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" Everyone groaned at that before we lined up to perform the jutsu.

"Okay, first up. Sakura Haruno." Iruka-sensei called out and Sakura walked over and preformed the jutsu then came Sasuke before he called the next name. "Good Sasuke. Next up, Yaiba Tatsu." I walked up to the front and boredly preformed the jutsu. "Well done Yaiba. Next is, Naruto Uzumaki." I walked over to Sasuke and turned just in time to see naruto perform his uh...unique jutsu. I shook my head and tuned everything out for the rest of the day.

 **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY FLYING BACON BORETOS~**

I collapsed on my bed after a long day, just happy to be back at home. When Sasuke and I left the academy we had to run all over the village, trying to escape his hoards of fangirls. I could have flown us out of there but Sasuke; believe it or not; is very heavy and I need to have time to get used to his weight or else I'll drop him. So after that little workout, we came home and trained with each other till sunset, then we went out to get something to eat, but we only do that when I don't have time to cook like I normally always do. When we got back home, Sasuke went to our room and got our dirty clothing to go and wash it while I went to shower.

Now here I am at _01:30_ in the morning, unable to sleep. I sighed as I rolled over to look at Sasuke; we had always shared a room when we were younger so it's normal for us; he was having another nightmare. He always has nightmares, especially when he can't find his dinosaur toy. He always sleeps with that thing because it reminds him of mother, but when he can't find it he gets these violent nightmares that he sometimes can't sleep for days after having them.

"Ahhhhh! Yaiba!" I looked back up as Sasuke shot out of bed and came scrambling towards me and I quickly raised my wing; effectively raising the blanket as well; and watched as my younger brother; by only 20 days but still; curled into me, pulling my wing and the blanket over his quivering, smaller frame. I started purring and cueing at him as it all ways helped him when he had nightmares that scared him like this one did. Sasuke looked up at me through his long lashes once he stopped shaking and the amount of emotion that was in that stare took me by surprise as the last time I had seen so much emotion in those eyes was the night of the massacre. "Y-yaiba," His whisper was so soft that the only reason that I actually heard it was because of my 20-20 hearing, but still I listened to every word he said. "You won't l-leave like nii-san did, w-will you?" I stared at Sasuke, completely shocked that he would even think that I would do something like that but I guess that is what he was dreaming about. I sighed before pushing myself up onto my elbow and looked at him with a critical eye before speaking, "Sasuke, now listen to me. I would never leave this village for any reason that doesn't involve my life as a ninja. I know that what our brother did hurt you and it hurt me too, but we are all that the other has left now, so we gotta support each other now. I promise that this village will always be my home." I looked Sasuke dead in the eyes as I said all of this and he saw the fire in my soul then and there with that single promise. "I promise that I will never leave you, but you gotta promise that you won't leave me too." I waited for his answer with baited breath and I felt my heart swell when he smiled at me and spoke,"I promise Yaiba."

"Different by blood." I held up my right hand.

"Brothers from birth." Sasuke copied my gesture.

"Friends over time." We finished at the same time while clasping our hands together and smiling before we curled up together and falling asleep to my own gentle purring.

 **;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3**

 **ALPHA:** **Yeah nothing really big happened in this chapter but all of it is important.**

 **MITTENS:** **Well I will be making sure that you get the next story up soon, meow~.**

 **ALPHA:** **Grrrr...**

 **MITTENS:** **Hissss...** **  
IRUKA:** **Stop it you two. I don't even want to know how your muse became a three-eyed purple talking cat when you yourself are part wolf Alpha.**

 **ALPHA:** **I don't ether and she is annoying!**

 **IRUKA:** ***Groans in annoyance before facing the readers with a strained smile* R &R please! Before Alpha eats her muse.**

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALPHA:** **Hey everyone! I got bored so I decided to type this up. I just wanna say to those who are wondering what I'm gonna do with the story that this will be cannon at first but it will split off to an AU somewhere around the Country of waves arc, just so you know and to stop any unnecessary questions about what's going on. Some of the stuff from then on will be similar to the cannon, like fights and stuff like that, but otherwise it's all my ideas. Oh, and the updates will be random as I live in my Aunts guesthouse and I have to help my family run it to make ends meet, so don't expect rapid updates ok people? Well anyways, take it away Kakashi-sensei!**

 **KAKASHI:** ***Puts book away and smiles* Very well, AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **Naruto**_ **or anything you might recognize. She does, however, own Yaiba and any other oc's that appear in this story. Anyways, happy reading! *waives with a closed eye smile***

 **^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Chapter 3 – New teammates: Welcome to team 11!**

 **(3** **rd** **person Pov)**

Yaiba sat right up by the window, Sasuke right next to him. They were waiting for Iruka-sensei to come and start orientation and assign them a new sensei that would help them to become as strong as possible.

Sasuke sat with his hands intertwined in front of his face in the famous 'Uchiha thinking pose' as many had labelled it, musing over who would teach him and Yaiba. _'I doubt that they would teach us together but I can only hope at this point.'_ The ravenbluenette glanced out of the corner of his eye at his dragonic older brother to see that he was starring out the window with an odd glint in his eyes. Sauske's eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion at that look but before he could ask, Yaiba spoke. "It's been a while since I've flown. The air feels warm on my wings." Sasuke smiled slightly at his brother, knowing how much Yaiba loved to fly. _'But I guess it's understandable, what with him being built for aerial combat.'_ Though Sasuke could never figure out why Yaiba's fingers and toes were webbed or why he had gills if he was meant to fly. Sasuke mentally shrugged, dismissing the thought before going back to his brooding.

Yaiba's ear twitched toward the door as he heard what must have been a stampede or something heading towards the classroom at an alarming rate, but the heavy sent of strawberry shampoo and too much perfume let him know just who was coming and he turned to his brother and lightly poked the young Uchiha with the tip of his tail and to Sasuke that was warning enough.

A loud crash accompanied by yelling sounded from the doorway as none other than Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno tried to enter the class before one another. Yaiba scoffed before looking out the window again and Sasuke ignored them in favour of discreetly watching the energetic blonde next to him to see that he was watching the girls by the door argue about who got into the class first. Sasuke mentally sighed at this; Yaiba had influenced him from an early age about the wonders of being gay, in fact Yaiba's had quite a few boyfriends already, all of them being civilians but still. Everyone knew that Yaiba was gay; it was pretty common knowledge in the village by now; but they never thought that maybe Sasuke was gay too. _'"Sasuke Uchiha is gay" never even popped into their heads, of course it didn't. Nor did they think that Naruto Uzumaki would be the one to capture my interest, heck even I was surprised when Yaiba pointed it out to me.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly as he continued his silent observation of the blue eyed blonde. _'And what's worse is that he hates me.'_ Sasuke became slightly depressed at that thought and he shut his eyes just as Sakura came charging over to the desk, knocking Naruto out of the way with a loud 'Move it!' before trying the innocent, love-stuck, shy-girl card. "Um...h-hello Sasuke." Sasuke glance at the girl, causing her to blush at receiving the Uchiha's attention, before she continued, "Um...m-mind if I sit next to you?" _'Yes, because Naruto was sitting there first, you damn billboard brow.'_ Sasuke mentally growled but kept his face perfectly blank as more girls came over and started arguing about who would sit next to him. Sasuke looked away and closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore them. _'Clueless.'_ Sasuke opened his eyes again when he heard a dull thump on the desk and looked up to see Naruto glaring at him with narrowed eyes, so Sasuke glared right back at him; he did have a reputation to uphold after all. _'Oh, how I just want to kiss that scowl right of his lips.'_ Sasuke thought longingly as he continued to glare at the blonde, but before he had any time to think, Naruto lurched forward; as if he was pushed; and smashed their lips together. Sasuke used every fibre in his being to pull back and act disgusted with what just happened. _'That's not how I imagined it at all.'_ He ignored everything else as his brother patted his back and gave him a knowing look, as he knew that Sasuke was faking.

 **(Yaiba's Pov)**

"As of today, you are all ninjas." Iruka-sensei stood in front of us a little while later after Naruto got beaten within an inch of his life by my brother's pissy fan club. _'Well at least my brother got a little jumpstart on him making a move on Naruto, because I'm sure he would like to redeem himself with that little mishap of a kiss.'_ "To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas, each Genin will be grouped into three man squads lead by a Jonin, an élite ninja." _'Hmm...Sasuke won't like that, he would be willing to accept it if me and Naruto were gonna be his teammates, but there's no way to know who we are gonna but put with.'_ "We want each group to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka-sensei rolled through the list, placing everyone in squads; everyone but me.

I raised my hand after Naruto made a little scene about his team, catching Iruka-sensei's attention. "Yes Yaiba?" I lowered my hand and spoke my confusion politely, unlike how Naruto had voiced his; "Iruka-sensei, I couldn't help but notice that my name was not stated on the list of squads, may I ask why?" Iruka-sensei 'hmm'ed to himself as he looked over his list and seemingly found what he was looking for as he raised his head to offer me a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head and let out an embarrassed laugh. "Oh, sorry about that, Yaiba. I was supposed to tell you before I read out the squads that you have been chosen to join a squad of Genin that had graduated last year and become their third member. I guess I forgot, thanks for reminding me. You are to meet your team at Training ground 11. The rest of you will meet your Jonin senseis here after lunch. Until then, class dismissed!"

I walked out with Sasuke as he said that he would go with me to meet my team at training ground 11. "A team of last year graduates. Well this'll be interesting." I mused out loud to Sasuke as we continued to walk and he just nodded at what I said. I looked over at him to see a very light blush on his cheeks and I knew that he was in la-la-land, most likely thinking about his kiss with Naruto. I smirked at that, as I knew that a first kiss was a big deal. I haven't had my first kiss yet but I know that it will be special to me. "So, how was the kiss?" I asked as casually as I could. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Sasuke catch himself before he could face plant into the ground and he gave me a look of disbelief. "What?" I asked as casually as I could and he just shook his head at me before mouthing the words 'Not here' to me. I nodded and turned back to the road as we walked in companionable silence.

 **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SEXY JUTSU~**

 **(3** **rd** **person Pov [A/N: Sorry if the fight scene sucks, it's my first time typing one so please bare with me!])**

Yaiba and Sasuke made it to training ground 11 to find it empty. The two boys shared looks of confusion before they heard a loud crash nearby and out of the tree line; a boy about their age came flying backwards before back-flipping to land on the ground with a light thump. The boy was wearing a white T-shirt with a black, long-sleeved jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off the bandages that were wrapped around his arms along with a pair of black long pants with bandages rapped around it from mid-calf down to his feet and black ninja sandals with his kunai pouch on his left leg. He had waist length violet hair that was tied in a low hanging ponytail at the base of his neck, two-toned violet and blue eyes and his skin was a ghostly pale.

Sasuke got into a fighting stance but Yaiba held up a hand to stop him then pointed out the leaf headband on the violet haired boys left bicep to his brother. Sasuke calmed down when he saw it but before they could do anything, a girl came charging out of the tree line at the violet haired boy with kunai in both of her hands. The girl was wearing a white kimono shirt with black kimono pants with bandages on her calves similar to how the boy had his and she also had bandages on her arms. Her hair was a dark shade of brown and her skin was just as pale as the boys, but what surprised Yaiba and Sasuke was that she had the pupil-less, lavender eyes of a Hy uu ga. She was wearing her leaf headband proudly on her forehead with a kunai pouch on her right leg.

The hyuuga girl tossed her kunai at the boy but he easily dodged to the left and with a roll; he through four shuriken at the hyuuga; who deflected them easily with a few precise palm strikes. The violet haired boy pulled out two kunai; one in each hand; and charged at the girl from the side while she was distracted by the shuriken but she twisted around and caught both of his wrists in her hands and glared at him with her Byakugan activated.

"STOP!"

The two ninja immediately complied with the voice as they backed away from one another; the boy putting his kunai away and the girl deactivating her Byakugan. Out of the trees came a Jonin with white hair and emerald green eyes that had a diamond with a white plus in its centre as the pupil. He had lightly tanned skin and was wearing the standard Jonin regulation attire with his headband around his left thigh; opposite his kunai pouch. The man sighed as he approached the two formerly fighting ninja then looked at the girl as he started speaking; "Kai, you know that we are training right now to teach you how to fight without you using your Byakugan, but we can't do that if you don't cooperate with me and Gali." The girl looked away from her sensei with a scowl on her face; "I know that sensei and I am trying but I really don't see why I cannot train with my Byakugan activated." Her sensei sighed at her words before he spoke again. "Look, Kai. I know that your Byakugan is powerful but it puts you at a disadvantage as well." Kai's head snapped up and she was about to say something when her sensei held up a hand to signal that she should stay silent. "Just hear me out here. Look, what are you going to do if an enemy uses a jutsu that can disrupt your Byakugan? You rely so much on this ability of yours that you forget to train yourself for situations where it's useless. Then you are just a sitting duck; a burden to your teammates who then have to put their lives in danger to protect you. Do you see the point that I'm trying to make, Kai?" Kai nodded her head at her sensei to show that she understood before she looked over at Yaiba and Sasuke, catching both her sensei and teammate's attention and causing them to look too. "Well, one of you must be Yaiba Tatsu, right? Our new team member?" Yaiba nodded then waved 'goodbye' to Sasuke as Yaiba walked over to his new teammates and sensei and Sasuke walked off to spend the rest of lunch alone.

"Well, welcome, Yaiba. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Bato Matarashi, your new sensei!" Bato-sensei smiled at the dragonic boy and all Yaiba did was nod before the other two introduced themselves; "I am Kai Hyuuga." "And I am Gali Taro, a pleasure to meet you, Yaiba." Yaiba nodded at them then looked at his sensei along with his teammates as he spoke; "Well, you three, why don't we go out for some lunch so that we can get to know our knew team member, huh? Sound good?" Bato smiled as all three of his team nodded in consent to that plan and they soon set off.

' _Well, Yaiba will be someone Gali and Kai will have to adjust to because of his unique structure. According to Iruka-san, his wings are very valuable to him. Well, I guess our first focus for him is to train him for situations when he won't be able to fly.'_ Bato looked back at his team to see the three of them conversing with each other about some or other topic and it made him smile.

Bato looked back to the road with the thought that getting a new member for his team wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 **:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

 **ALPHA:** **Yay! I finally finished it! And with a swollen finger too! BOW BEFORE MY AWSOMENESS! ^.^' Eh hehe, sorry I got a little excited there for a bit!**

 **NARUTO:** **A** _ **bit**_ **excited?**

 **ALPHA:** **So I'm happy, sue me.**

 **NARUTO:** ***roll's eyes* anyway please R &R before we lose our sanity.**

 **ALPHA:** ***Wearing a black cloak with a skeleton mask and holding a plastic scythe* I am the undertaker...FEAR ME! *stretches arms up and over Naruto's head with fingers spread and curved to look like claws***

 **NARUTO:** ***deadpan's then sighs* too late...**

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**

 **p.s. FEAR ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALPHA:** **Hi guys. Sorry about the late update but I did say that they would be random. I just want to say something first before we go on to the story. If there is anyone out there that knows a guest reviewer that uses the name 'g.o.d'(he/she defiantly does not deserve that inaccurate username) he/she sent me a review, which I promptly deleted, telling me to kill myself and that I was a 'virgin fag'. First, that was a horrible thing to say to someone. I mean, what would happen if I was really insecure and really killed myself? For all you haters out there, you should never say that to someone if you don't want to technically have blood on your hands. Secondly, the virgin thing; yes, I am a virgin. A 17 year old one at that, because I strongly believe in doing that with the one I love the most. Next, in the review, they stated that 'they are not gay'. I'm guessing that 'they' refers to the fact that I made Sasuke and Naruto a couple. Yes, I know that they are not gay but this is Fanfiction(notice the** _ **'fiction'**_ **part) and it is my story, so what I do with it is nobodies decision but my own. Nobody is forcing you to read this story. If you don't like it, then stop reading and just leave. If you actually think that it's fun going around and bad mouthing peoples stories, you really need to get your head examined. Ok my rant has finally ended and I think I just lost all my readers with that authors note.**

 **NARUTO:** **NO WAY! What that person said was cruel and uncalled for! And I think some people out there would agree with me.**

 **ALPHA:** ***smiles at Naruto* Thanks Naruto. I can always count on you and Lee-kun to cheer me up. If Lee was here instead of training with Gai-senpai, I would be on cloud nine, but oh well. Could you do the disclaimer for us, please?**

 **NARUTO:** ***smiles brightly and gives Alpha a thumbs up* Sure thing Alpha-chan! *turns to readers* AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **Naruto**_ **or any of its characters. She does, however, own Yaiba, Kai, Gali and Bato-sensei and any other oc's that appear in this story.**

 **1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717**

 **Chapter 4 – Building trust and Gali's plague!**

 **(Bato's pov)**

I looked over my students that where weeding a flower garden for a sickly old woman that was in the hospital. _'It has been a two weeks since Yaiba was put on our team, so Gali and Kai don't really trust him completely just yet, but that could easily be rectified.'_ I smiled to myself as I saw Yaiba pick up a few baskets and fly over to me, then after gathering empty ones, flew back to Gali and Kai and give them the empty ones. _'But first I have to figure a few things out about Yaiba's abilities and limitations.'_

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)**

Team 11 had just finished cleaning the house that they would have to look after until the old woman returned from the hospital when Bato took them out to their training grounds. The three young ninja looked up at Bato-sensei when he stopped and turned to face them with a smile. "What are we doing here sensei?" Yaiba was the one to speak this question and continued when his sensei didn't answer right away; "I thought that we had missions to complete." Bato-sensei chuckled, his smile growing wider. Bato-sensei ran a hand through his shoulder-length white hair with a sigh before looking at his students again. "Well, I thought that we could work on a few trust exercises for starters."

"Trust exercises?" All three of Bato's students said at the same time, confusion evident on their faces and in their voices. Bato-sensei nodded before pulling out a blindfold from his weapons pouch. "Yaiba, how much weight can you carry and how high can you carry it?" Yaiba raised an eyebrow at that before flapping his wings then going behind his sensei and grabbing him under his arms and with a hard beat of his wings, they shot up into the air at incredible speed and in less than two minutes, they where nothing more than a black speck in the sky to anyone looking.

Kai and Gali watched as the speck quickly got bigger and in a few seconds their eyes widened as it was their sensei but Yaiba was nowhere to be seen. "SENSEI!" They both shouted in horror; at the speed their sensei was travelling, he would die upon impacting the ground, but before he could hit, a blur of black and blue collided with him. Kai and Gali stared wide-eyed as Yaiba placed their sensei back on the ground safely. "Well, Yaiba you are faster than I thought." Bato said looking at the hovering dragon boy. "I just need to work on picking up moving targets. Right now the heaviest moving target that I can handle without stumbling mid-flight is a medium sized dog." Yaiba said and Bato-sensei nodded, making a mental note to help Yaiba with that at a later stage.

"W-what jus-just hap-happen-happened?" Gali managed to force out as he and Kai approached them. Yaiba cocked his head to the side as his feet gently touched the ground, his tail swishing slightly from side to side. "Why did you stutter, Gali?" Yaiba's slit pupils became more rounded than any of them had seen as Yaiba walked closer to Gali and leaned in close to the older, violet-haired boy. Yaiba's nose twitched slightly as he registered Gali's scent and his eyes located something strange in Gali's ear. Yaiba hummed in interest as he reached up to Gali's ear; completely disregarding Gali's uncomfortable blush and the odd stares his sensei and other teammate where giving him. His finger brushed on the object in the other boy's ear and he immediately knew what it was.

"A hearing aid?" Yaiba pulled back and saw that Gali had hearing aids in both of his ears. Yaiba stood still waiting for Gali to say something. When Gali remained silent Yaiba looked at his sensei "Explain." Bato sighed and motioned for them all to follow him. They all sat down on the ground with Bato sitting cross legged on a small bolder. "Ok, where to start?" Bato-sensei mumbled as he scratched his check. "Well, Yaiba, you know better than any one of us that everyone is different. Well the thing with Gali is that he was born completely deaf." Yaiba looked at Gali in shock as the older boy stared at his lap. Yaiba looked at his sensei again as a silent queue for him to continue. "It was only about four months ago that he had gone through a special surgery to implant a unique computer chip into his head that is wired to his brain. The chip registers sound waves and turns them into recognisable sounds with the help of those hearing aids. If Gali removes the aids he can't hear a thing and he still needs to use sign language to say curtain things but he is learning quickly. Gali graduated the academy as the first ever deaf ninja with his incredible ability to use his chakra to form an invisible dome around his body that he uses to basically feel when an enemy or weapon is coming at him and he can't hear them."

"I didn't wan-want to be a bur-burden." Gali mumbled out as his team looked at him. "I don't know who my par-parents are. A-aunt Mai s-said that she fou-found me out-outside Kon-Konoha's gates when I was three mon-months old with a note that had my name and bir-birth-birthday on it. She fou-found out that I was deaf when she took me to the hos-hospi-hospital for a che-check-up. She has ta-taken care of me ev-ever since." Gali looked up at them then, a certain fire blazing within. "I be-became a ninja to show her and ev-every-everyone in the vi-village that dou-doubted and pit-pitied me that I cou-could look after my-myself. I am going to show ever-everyone that any-anyone can do anyth-anything if they put their minds to it."

They all smiled at Gali's resilience and determination to follow his dream despite this obstacle. Yaiba sat up starter and smiled at Gali, "Gali, I admire your strength and dream. This world needs more people with such worthwhile goals." Yaiba stood up and held his hand out to Gali, "I swear that I; Yaiba Tatsu; as your teammate, will give my help and support to your dream, as well as Kai's and Bato-sensei's dreams, as long as I take breath." Gali stared slack-jawed up at the younger boy, before smiling and taking the offered hand. Kai stood up as well and placed her hand on top of Yaiba's and Gali's clasped ones; silently promising the same. All three young ninja looked at their sensei expectantly and Bato just chuckled before standing and placing his hand on top of the hands of his young students.

"Yo!"A voice called out at the opening to the training grounds catching team 11's attention as they dropped their hands and turned to see a silver haired Jonin wearing a mask approaching with a pink haired girl and a black haired boy with a blonde boy bouncing along behind the girl. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

 **meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow**

 **ALPHA:** **Yay! My first attempt at a cliff hanger! Sorry that it's so short but I didn't know what else to do with it and I just wanted to get to the country of waves arc as soon as possible. That's where the real story begins! Ok a little warning about me updating. I probably wont update for a REALLY long time because of certain circumstances, but don't worry I'm not abandoning this story, it's just that I'm putting it and my other story on hiatus for a bit. Please don't hate me! *cries***

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**(EDIT AGAIN:** **hi guys. I would like tov apoligize if I offended anyone when I said "Haters not welcom" in the sumery. I was upset about what was said to me and _Megacritic_ , you have a point.** **But** **still, I have one too. What was said was rude and uncalled for. I don't mind critacism, but don't tell me(or anyone for that matter) to kill myself. That is not critacism, that is nasty and rude. Sorry again if I offended you.)**

 **(EDIT:** **"** Kill yourself, disgusting delusional pathetic fucked up virgin fag. **" If you are going to have a useless opinion like this and say this to someone, don't even bother saying it to me because I don't give a f**k about what you think. Do not read this if you don't like it. That's all there is to it, you bloody moron. Your opinion of me is your one problem, but don't go insulting someone about what they are doing for FUN. I am doing this for fun and I don't care if you like it or not. If you don't like my story, DO NOT READ IT! END OF F**KING STORY! To those of you that have ether done this to someone; apologize to them because this is just bloody rude. To those of my fellow writers that have received reviews like this; I apologize for them.)**

 **ALPHA:** **Hi guys! Yes I know I said that this was gonna go on hiatus, but I had an idea while I was watching the show and Ta-da! You guys get a chapter! You lucky little readers! And I was bored so... Ok, well, as you know, I don't own** _ **Naruto**_ **, only Team 11 blah blah blah, let's get on with it.**

 **33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

 **Chapter 5 – Mister Tazuna and the Demon Brothers**

Recap:

" _Yo!"A voice called out at the opening to the training grounds catching team 11's attention as they dropped their hands and turned to see a silver haired Jonin wearing a mask approaching with a pink haired girl and a black haired boy with a blonde boy bouncing along behind the girl. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"_

 **(Bato's pov)**

I looked over the scroll that Kakashi-sensei handed me; it was from lord Hokage;

 _Team: 11_

 _Primary functions: Tracking, medical aid and infiltration_

 _Current mission: D-rank: House-sit for Mrs. Wakida – complete_

 _Sensei: Bato Matarashi_

 _Rank: Special Jonin_

 _Age: 22_

 _Skill speciality: Close range Ninjutsu, Taijutsu_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Emerarudosutaai (The emerald star eye)_

 _Team members:_

 _Kai Hyuuga_

 _Age: 13_

 _Rank: Genin (Seasoned)_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan_

 _Skill speciality: Juken style, close rage taijutsu_

 _Gali Taro_

 _Age: 13_

 _Rank: Genin (seasoned)_

 _Kekkei Genkai: None_

 _Skill speciality: Long range Taijutsu, Medical Ninjutsu_

 _Yaiba Tatsu_

 _Age: 12_

 _Rank: Genin (Rookie)_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Wings, Tail, Wolf ears, heightened senses, poison, Gills_

 _Skill speciality: Aerial and aquatic combat, close to long range Taijutsu, Fire style and water style Ninjutsu_

 _New mission: C-rank: escort Mister Tazuna the bridge builder to wave country then guard him as he finishes his bridge_

 _Primary objective: Scout training and medical aid_

 _Secondary objective: Guard duty_

 _Other teammates: team 7_

 _Sensei: Kakashi Hatake_

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

I read and re-read the Scroll: trying to figure out why the Hokage put two teams on the same C-rank, and then I face-palmed as I remembered why. "Damn, how could I forget that I asked him that?" I groaned as I ran my hand down my face; closing my eyes. "What's wrong sensei?" I looked over at Kai as she eyed the scroll in my hand with curious eyes. "Well, I may or may not have requested that the Hokage give us permeation to leave the village for a few days for scout training. It was just approved." Kai raised an eyebrow at me, but she never got a chance to speak as the blonde member of team 7 started yelling; "What, but if that's what was in the scroll, why did we have to bring it?!" "They will be going with us on our mission as training for their own future missions." Kakashi explained and I nodded in confirmation; "What, training?" Kakashi fixed the boy with an exasperated look; "Yes, Naruto, training. Team 11 here is not like our team, but is rather a special kind of team." Naruto still looked confused, so I decided to help the poor boy; "Every team that is made has a special combination of skills. Some are a combination of trackers; others are good at demolition or at gathering information. My team is specially suited for tracking, medical aid and infiltration." Kakashi nodded at that and continued for me; "That's right. Our team is only made up to be front line fighters, which means that; if we're being followed; we might not notice it until the enemy is on top of us. That's why Team 11 is going on this mission as training for when it's the real thing. Do you understand now, Naruto?" Naruto nodded in confirmation and with that settled, we where all of to the gates where our mission would officially begin.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"YEAH! Alright!" Yaiba covered his sensitive ears at the volume of Naruto's voice rattled his brain. "What are you getting so excited about, Naruto?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips; annoyed with the boisterous blonde. "And could you please tell me where your volume button is?" Yaiba mumbled from where he stood next to Sasuke; who was smirking at Yaiba's misery. Naruto looked around himself; his hand shielding his eyes; "This is the first time I ever left the village. I'm a traveller now, believe it!" Naruto let out a loud laugh as he continued to look around. Tazuna looked over at Kakashi and Bato with an annoyed expression as he pointed at Naruto; "Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Kakashi chuckled ad Bato smiled at the man; "Me and Bato here are Jonin and Bato's team has experience with this, so there really is no need to worry, Tazuna-san." Naruto spun around; pointing at Tazuna; "Hey! Never insult a ninja, it's a big mistake! And **I'm** one of the greatest ninja ever! Some day I'm gonna be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My names Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" Kai rolled her eyes and gave the Uchiha a smirk; she was lucky that she didn't get a complete idiot on her team. Sasuke felt his clan pride diminish as Naruto was insulted yet again by Tazuna and tried to attack the old drunkard again. _'Why do I secretly love that moron again?'_

Bato turned to his team and they immediately stood at attention. "Alright team. This is our first away mission in three months, so I want you to sharpen up your skills on this mission and give 110%. Understood?" "Hai, Bato-sensei!" All three members of team 11 answered their sensei as Bato straitened his back and looked them all over with a critical eye. "Alright. Gali, do you have the radios?" Gali nodded then reached into his bag and handed his teammates and sensei their radios and Bato handed Kakashi a radio as well. "OK. Gali you are to stay at Tazuna-san's side at all times. As the medic; you are to tack care of every member of our team, but your primary duty is to heal Tazuna-san if needed." Gail nodded at his sensei before going to stand at Tazuna's side. "Good. Kai, you go on ahead of us. Use your Byakugan to scout for any danger and keep me updated every fifteen minutes, got it?" Kai nodded then leapt into the trees and continued on ahead. "Yaiba. Aerial surveillance, keep your eyes on the main group at all times but stay out of sight." Yaiba spread his wings and shot of into the air.

Everyone present watched Bato handle his students with such ease. "Why can't you guys be like that?" Kakashi looked at his own students with an exasperated eye as Bato chuckled; "Well, Kakashi-sensei, I have more experience with training a team of Genin and I've been grinding them all into the ground with training. You're just too lazy to teach them to respect you as I had done with my students. Anyway, I'll be a ways behind you to watch your back. There is only one channel on the radio, so keep in contact with my team every fifteen minutes." With that, Bato leapt into the trees and concealed his chakra from detection. "Alright everyone, let's get moving."

 **~TIME SKIP~**

 **(Kai's pov)**

I scanned the terrain before me with my Byakugan activated. _'It has been three months since Gali, Bato-sensei and I have been on a C-rank. Now with Yaiba on our team, we can sharpen our skills again. I just hope he's as good as-'_ I shook my head violently as my thoughts started to drift into darker territory. "No Kai. It's best that you leave the past in the past." I said to myself; trying to get my head out of the constant memories. _"Everyone, this is Yaiba, calling in, do you read?"_ I stopped running and listened in on the radio; _"This is Bato, I read you. What do you see?" "A puddle."_ Silence. Complete silence followed that statement. _"A...puddle, Yaiba?"_ Kakashi came onto the radio and I heard Naruto in the background asking why a puddle was so important. "I agree with Naruto, Yaiba. What is so significant about a puddle? Unless it's blood; then there would be warning bells going off." I said and I heard him sigh over the connection. _"Think about it. A puddle; on a clear day; when it hasn't rained in weeks? And did you see a puddle on your way, Kai?"_ I hummed at that as I sorted through my memories; "No, I didn't, actually. What do we do?" _"Don't worry; I can handle the dangerous little puddle of water."_ Kakashi stated over the radio; _"Alright Kakashi. We'll hang back."_ With that, I continued on.

* * *

 **(Yaiba's pov)**

I watched my brother fight the two ninja effortlessly and Naruto freeze up. My highly sensitive nose picking up the tell tale smell of poison. I growled low in my thought and dive-bombed down to the group as fast as I could. I was still a short ways above them when Naruto stabbed a kunai into his hand; _'You idiot. That won't get rid of all the poison that I can still smell in your blood.'_ I landed just when Naruto finished the rest of his speech; "A real Ninja never backs down and nether will I. Don't you guys worry, I'll be fine. Now let's go!" Naruto smirked at us; his kunai still stabbed into his hand. "Uh, Naruto. That was really...cool...how you took the poison out and all, but-" "He didn't." Everyone looked at me in shock and confusion; "What do you mean I didn't?" I walked briskly over to the blonde and took his hand gently into my own. I lifted his hand up to my face and licked the blood away from the wound; "EH!? WHAT ARE YOU-" He cut himself off with a scream as I sank my fangs into his wrist and pumped my own venom into his bloodstream. I pulled away as Kakashi ran over to us with everyone else in tow.

"What the hell, Yaiba?! Why did you bite me?!" I glared at him and everyone else to keep them all quiet; "As you can obviously see, I am not human. I will have you know; please pay close attention Bato-sensei, Kai; that I have three different types of venom in my body. Now before you claim that I killed or poisoned you; the venom I injected you with is an anti-toxin for every kind of toxin that can harm the body. My second poison is a neurotoxin that affects your nervous system. It doesn't kill you; rather it paralyzes you and causes you to lose complete control of your own limbs and is stored in the spines on my back. The last one; is as acidic as hydrochloric acid and is in the spur on my tail. I think you can guess what it does to you. One drop of it would completely disintegrate you." They all eyed my tail warily but Sasuke knew about this and didn't even flinch at my explanation. "Alright, now that that's over with, I'm going back to my post." I spread my wings and took off; leaving them to their own devices.

 **^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^A^**

 **ALPHA:** **CUT! Oh and what have we here? A glimpse into Team 11's past? Who was Kai comparing Yaiba to? Keep reading my story and you might just find out!**

 **NARUTO:** **That was great Alpha! Now you can do your other stories.**

 **ALPHA:** **Not yet. I have an announcement to make. I am now a registered Beta reader and am looking for my own Beta for this and all my other stories. So if you want me as your Beta or want to be my Beta, PM me please.**

 **NARUTO:** **R &R please! You will get the next chapter out of Alpha if you do!**

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	6. I'm Sorry

**I'd like to apologize to the people of that have taken time to read my stories for not updating. My reasons are not the best.**

 **I moved across country and am jumping from one place to the next**

 **School is a bitch because I had to be held back due to circumstances**

 **I have been trying to deal with depression and a few deaths in the family**

 **My parents just recently divorced and I'm living with my dad now and I only get to see my mom and brother once, maybe twice, a week**

 **Finals are around the corner and I have yet to apply to collage**

 **I'm lazy…..that's it**

 **I know this does not excuse me form not letting you guys know but I hope you understand.**

 **I will no longer be using this account, more specifically this website, as I will be transferring all my stories to a site called Wattpad. If you want to read my stories there you can find me under the name of PervyWolffie.**

 **I will leave these stories up here until Christmas then I will take them down.**

 **I'm sorry everyone.**

 **For one final time, Alpha out.**

 **See ya, Peeze.**


End file.
